


A Strange Face

by Nerdygirl100



Series: Family matters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First story, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sass, Season 10 didn't happen to me, Torture, a lot of tears shall be shed, long lost sister, sarcasim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirl100/pseuds/Nerdygirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are on a case of mysterious disappearances except they meet someone unexpected, that may change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work but i might do some in the future. Comment or leave kudos if you liked it. Suggestions are appreciated. :)

"Dean? I feel somebody's presence here. I think we should leave," Castiel whispered, sounding slightly worried.

They were investigating an abandoned mall where four people had presumably gone missing. The only thing that tied the disappearances together was that they all had a big criminal background. 

"We're not leaving, Cas. You scared?" Dean whispered, mockingly. Cas scrunched up his face in annoyance but that didn't make the worried look on his face go away. "No," Cas said softly. 

Dean breathed a small chuckle. He always found it cute when Cas scrunched his nose. "We're going to be fine," Dean said, lovingly. Sam laughed softly at them. "Let's go."

Dean searched one half of the abandoned mall while Sam and Cas searched the other. Dean heard a loud scream come from across the mall and ran towards it. "SAM! CAS!" Dean yelled, his hand wrapped around the Colt.

When he reached to where Sam and Cas were, he was out of breath but ready to fight what ever was going to possibly hurt them. Instead he found them crouching down to a teenage girl trying to calm her down even though she screaming like they had hurt her.

Her face was so bloody and beaten up, Dean could hardly tell what she looked like, and her long black hair was matted and plastered to her face with blood. She was trying to fight Sam and Cas but her fists didn't contact with anything. Her middle looked like something had torn it open and was pink and swollen around the edges with infection. 

Dean felt his heart clench at the sight of the girl. He put the Colt back in the waistband of his pants and walked quickly over to Cas and Sam. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"We're fine, Dean, but this girl is severely injured," Cas said. He walked over to the girl, avoiding her attempts to hit him, and put two fingers to her forehead, making her fall to the floor like a limp rag doll.

Dean and Sam walked over to them and started examining the girl. That's when Dean noticed that a little bit of a stark white bone was sticking out of her leg and her breathing was ragged and shallow and uneven. 

He also noticed that Cas touched his arm and they were instantly transported to the bunker living room. He started to grab the girl's arms but the girl let out an almost silent, hoarse scream. 

He instantly let go of it and she started to try and fight again but it was a useless attempt because of her injuries. She slumped in defeat and her face was bright red from exertion.

"Help me get her on the couch," Sam said. Dean lifted her up by her arms softly and carefully and Sam lifted her by her legs and they laid her down on the couch. Dean felt her forehead and felt that she had a small fever. Cas put his hand Dean's shoulder. 

"She'll be okay," Cas told him through their bond. "I'll heal her. See if you can find her some different clothes."

Dean nodded slightly and got up to see if he could find some clothes while he left Cas and Sam with the girl.


	2. Trusting a voice

   Dean returned a while later with a light blue denim vest and jeans that he managed to scrounge up. He saw that Cas was standing up and was looking down out at the girl with a confused expression on his face and Sam was wrapping her middle up with some gauze.

   

   "I got the clothes," Dean said.

   

   Sam nodded, standing up after he finished wrapping her middle. Dean walked over to Sam holding the clothes out to him which Sam took gladly and put to the side. Dean looked down at the unconscious teen who looked small and frail compared to Sam.

   "I couldn't heal her leg and abdomen as well as I could," Cas said suddenly. "She'll probably wake up tomorrow morning."

 

   "Thank you, Cas," Dean said, kissing Cas's cheek and walked into what was now his and Cas's bedroom. He laid down and closed his eyes for an hour before feeling an arm snake around his waist realizing it was Cas's. He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

 

                  **~~~~~~~**

 

_Pain. That was all Katrina could remember. Her skin felt like it was burning in a fire and her body felt like something was trying to tear her apart. A glowing pair of yellow eyes stared at her, threatening her._

 

_"You're a monster."_

 

   Katrina woke up with a start nearly falling off the couch she was laying on. _"That's strange,"_ she thought. 

 

   She tried to get up off the couch gracefully and quietly, but she instead fell to the floor with a loud thud. _"Uh oh. I need to get out of here. Somebody could've heard that."_

 

She started her slow crawl to what she thought was an exit but was actual the Bunker's kitchen. She knocked over chairs and other pieces of furniture, some making a loud crashing noise. She heard approaching footsteps and she was frightened. She found a counter to prop against and curled up into the fetal position. She felt something wet sliding down her face and then she realized she was crying.

 

   She heard worried voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She couldn't see where they were coming from until she felt a pair of arms try to reach out for her. She tried to fight against them but they held down her arms. She kicked, twisted, and screamed as much as she could but it was useless because the strong arms around her only tightened around her more and a voice yelling at her. That's when she came up with a plan.

 

   She made herself limp and tried to slow down her breathing as much as she possible could. She felt the arms loosen around her and set her down as the worried voices continued but became a little more clearer. 

   "Cas, what's wrong?! What happened to her?!" She heard one voice say. She felt the arms lay her back down on the couch.

 

   "I don't know, Dean. I don't think she's dead though." She heard another say.

 

   She felt a little panic rise up in her at hearing the voice say that. "Leave me alone," she thought, not realizing that said it out loud instead.

 

   "What?" She heard a different voice ask. _"I fucked up,"_ she thought. "Leave me alone," she said. 

 

   "We're not going to hurt you," she heard the voice called "Cas" say. 

 

   "I've been told that before. I know that you're lying," she said curling in on herself, preparing herself to get hit from the source of the voice but none came. Instead she got an answer back.

 

   "We're not lying. I promise we're not going to hurt you," the voice called "Dean" said. "You have to trust us." 

 

   For some unknown reason, she trusted them. Maybe it was the way the voice said it. Maybe it was that she was probably being foolish, but she knew that she trusted them.

 

"Who are you?" She asked finally. 

 

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger guys but I thought it would be fun to leave off here as I continue the next chapter. If you like the story so far leave kudos if you want. Suggestions for earlier on in the story are appreciated.


	3. Blind anger

Katrina felt like her stomach was stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe this. "What?" She finally managed to croak out.

 

"My name's Dean Winchester," Dean said again.

 

"What are you?" Katrina asked.

 

Dean chuckled. "I think I should be asking you the same question. What's your name?"

 

"I'm not telling you," Katrina grumbled.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because. You could be my kidnappers but trying to make me believe that you're helping me," Katrina told him. _"Attack! Attack them! They are not be trusted!"_ her brain told her. 

 

   Before Dean knew it, Katrina had lundged at him, knocking him to the floor and her hands were around his throat. She was staring at him. Her eyes were a dark purple except they were covered in a thin, milky white film. She was blind. 

 

   Sam and Cas tried to get her off of Dean but she fought back. Sam managed to get her off but she started to attack him. She aimed a punch at Sam but he dodged it just in time. She ran towards him and Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her down. "Cas! Knock her out!" he screamed, his arms full with a kicking and screaming Katrina.

 

"LET GO OF ME! NO MORE! NO MORE!" Katrina yelled, sobbing.

 

   Cas helped Dean up and made sure he was alright before walking over to Sam and Katrina. He put his hand up to her head but he quickly pulled it back like he had touched a hot stove. "Put her down, Sam," he said firmly but Sam held her in place still.

 

"Sam! Let her go!" Cas yelled even more firmly. Sam dropped her and she fell to the floor crying. "Just stop! No more. No more..." She said, sobbing. Cas knelt down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched back at the touch but looked at Cas with fear etched onto her face. 

 

"You're okay. Let me help you," Cas said. Katrina seemed to calm a little at his words so she allowed him to put his hands to her face and cover her eyes. When Cas removed his hand, The film that covered her eyes was gone. She looked at Cas with unfocused eyes and then she looked around until her eyes landed on Dean. She smiled slightly.

 

 

"I know you."


	4. The past is explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I have been writing this for like two months, and it gets pushed to the back-burner for other stuff, or just gets neglected. I'm not particularly happy with it but *shoves it onto you all*

   Katrina stared at Dean before deciding to try and get up but nearly falling down again in the process. Luckily, Castiel was there to catch her before she fell. She limped over to Dean like he was somebody she knew very well and _hugged_ him

"I found you," she whispered, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "I found you."

Dean pushed her away, clearly finding her hugging him weird. "H-how the hell do you know me?"

Katrina looked at him, a frown on her face. "You're my brother," she said, calmly.

             ~~~~~~~~~~

After Katrina changed out of her ripped and bloody clothes and put on the clothes Dean had found earlier, Castiel gave her a sandwich and left her in the kitchen to eat it while he went in the other room to talk to Sam and Dean. Dean argued with him.

"Dean. I can assure you. She is your sister. When I went to try and knock her out, I saw her pain. I _saw_ what she went through. Trust me on this," Castiel said seriously

"Fine," Dean huffed out. Dean walked past Castiel who was now quickly saying something to Sam before they quickly following Dean into the kitchen. Katrina's head shot up, like a startled animal. Her countenance towards them quickly turned into uneasiness.

Sam and Dean sat down at the kitchen table, two chairs away from Katrina, but Castiel stood near Dean, staring at her intently. She almost instantly scooted her chair back a little, so she could run if the conversation coming up were to go the wrong way. "I guess I should start explaining myself. Huh?" Katrina said, despondently, looking at them.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Dean said.

"My name's Katrina Winchester. Who are you?" Katrina said.

"I'm Sam. That's Castiel, and this is my brother, Dean," Sam said, making a gesture to each of them.

Katrina looked at Dean, frightfully, before looking at her fumbling hands in her lap, avoiding Dean's gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I tried to choke you. I didn't know who you were. I...I thought you trying to hurt me. I'm really sorry. I..." she said, rather quickly, sounding fearful.

Dean interrupted her before she could continue. "It's fine," he said. Katrina looked at him in shock and almost relief.

"Katrina? How did you know about us?" Sam asked, calmly. She quickly turned her attention towards him, before shifting uncomfortably in her chair, knowing that they were all looking at her. She looked down at her hands, once again, and fumbled with them.

"A few years ago, there was a series of werewolf killings in Texas. I killed the werewolf but it nearly killed me, so a few minutes after, I passed out. When I woke up, I found out that this guy, who called himself Victor, had saved me. I didn't have anywhere to live at the time and he somehow knew that. He told me of you two and he said that you were John Winchester's boys, so I started to try and find you..." Katrina's voice started to crack and a few tears were silently falling down her cheeks. She looked up, a sad smile on her face. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "But now...I finally have." Dean and Sam stared at her, seeming to try take all of this in.

All of a sudden, a loud "I'm back!" was heard coming from the library. Everyone's head quickly whipped around at the voice.

_"Victor?"_ Katrina thought before walking into the library. Standing in the middle of the library was Gabriel. "Katrina?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Victor?!" Katrina said. Dean, Sam, and Castiel walked into the library, each of them wearing a surprised expression as Gabriel and Katrina wore as they stared at each other. Gabriel looked Sam and Dean before looking back at Katrina giving her a warm smile. "I see you found your brothers."

"I did. Thank you," Katrina said, hugging Gabriel but then let go giving him a confused look. "Victor, what are doing here?"

Gabriel gave a sort of embarrassed frown. "Weeeeellllll....that's kind of a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making a series of Katrina's time with them so just keep that mind. ;) 
> 
> Any comments, criticisms, etc. are, as always, greatly appreciated! =]


End file.
